Las cosas cambian
by MariSeverus
Summary: Snarry. Severus Snape regresa en el tiempo a la época dorada de Harry Potter. Un niño de once años lo mira como si fuese y significara todo para él. Lo mejor. ¿Cómo un niño enclenque que usa tres tallas más de ropa de las que necesita, es tan especial?
1. Chapter 1

Nada de María. Solo la idea. Personajes y demás, perteneciente a JK Rowling. Sin fines de lucro.

Summary: Snarry. Severus Snape regresa en el tiempo a la época dorada de Harry Potter. Un niño de once años lo mira como si fuese y significara todo para él. Lo mejor. ¿Cómo un niño enclenque que usa tres tallas más de ropa de las que necesita, es el mago más grande que jamás se ha visto? La curiosidad mató al gato o más bien, al murcélago.

* * *

Había abierto los ojos por un pequeño instante, ligeramente mareado, confuso. Había estado susurrando el encantamiento durante horas y su lengua estaba reseca mientras que sus labios estaban abiertos en la misma oración. Su mano estaba cerrada con tanta fuerza alrededor de su varita, que ya comenzaba a acalambrársele de tanto mantenerse en la misma postura.

Jadeaba y sudaba frío. Sentía que sus piernas temblaban y era incapaz de mantenerse en pie por más tiempo. Estaba ligeramente cansado, pero fuera de eso, parecía que todo estaba en orden.

— ¿Funcionó? ¿Realmente funcionó?

Miró a su alrededor y la luz brillante del sol, pronto encegueció su vista y le acompañó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Parecía no estar dentro de Hogwarts y parecía haber tenido éxito y haber alcanzado su objetivo.

Había regresado en el tiempo. Había vuelto a la fecha. Aquel momento donde todo empezaba.

Antes del holocausto.

Se miró en una vieja vitrina de un puesto de zapatos. Estaba íntegro. Nada había sucedido. Parecía que el lugar había cambiado y se había perdido de muchos de esos "placeres" mientras había sido un niño.

Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. Tenía un objetivo que cumplir y un objetivo que encontrar. Respiró suavemente, sentía que su pecho tenía una enorme armadura que apenas y le permitía moverse.

Ya no estaba hecho para esas regresiones.

Mientras pensaba, escuchó una vocecilla que provenía de la tienda tras él.

— Pero Hagrid, ¿estás seguro de que eso no me traerá problemas? Porque, haberle puesto una cola de cerdo. Seguramente el tío Vernon enloquecerá en cuanto me vea y entonces terminará de colocar barrotes en las ventanas y en las puertas.

— Se le caerá en un par de días. Además, jamás había visto un niño tan gordo. Quizá eso le recuerde a sus padres que deben dejar de darle de comer por un tiempo. ¿No crees?— sonrió, guiñándole un ojo. Harry no contestó, mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente y se limpiaba el sudor de ella con su camisa de unas tres tallas mayor.

— Sí, lo sé. hace un calor terrible. El clima está bastante bien, aunque ultimadamente sofoca y yo con esta enorme barba. Tú entiendes.

Harry sonrió y Hagrid suspiró.

— Ven, vamos a aquella taberna de la esquina. Cabeza de puerco. Dentro está Rosmerta. Ella prepara las mejores cervezas de mantequilla que pueden haber en todo el lugar.

— ¿Cerveza, Hagrid? Pero soy un niño. No se me permite beber.

Hagrid parpadeó sin entender.

— No sé a qué te refieres, Harry. Acá todo el mundo puede beber. ¿Otra vez tus tíos diciéndote lo que no puedes hacer?

— Bueno, en todas partes dice eso. La cerveza y el alcohol no son para menores de dieciocho años.

— ¿Y quién quiere tener dieciocho si ya con diecisiete puedes ser independiente y vivir tú solo?

A Harry se le iluminó el rostro ante esa idea y pensaba opinar, pero Hagrid había cerrado su enorme mano sobre su brazo y lo conducía hasta la taberna.

El ambiente estaba un poco oscuro y estaba lleno de brujas y magos, charlando sobre diversos temas. Hagrid miraba por encima de ellos, buscando una mesa vacía. Eso no se le hacía complicado. Era enorme en comparación con el resto y Harry se percató de que su cabeza rascaba el techo mientras caminaba.

Al encontrar una mesa, se sentó y Harry hizo lo mismo. El jovecinto rebotó en cuanto el semi gigante se sentó y éste pudo escuchar a la madera crujir. Pensaba que la silla no lo soportaría.

— Bueno. Espera aquí mientras voy por las bebidas. ¿Debo recordarte que no es buena idea meterte en problemas?

Harry negó rápidamente con la cabeza y Hagrid sonrió levantándose del asiento. Tuvo que sostenerse para no desbalancearse. Las pesadas botas del semigigante hacían más ruido que muchos de los que conversaban dentro.

El jovencito miró a su alrededor. Todo tan diferente, tan nuevo. No podía creer que viviera asilado de un mundo tan maravilloso como ese.

Necesitaba saber más. Conocer. Aprender de sus diferencias. No se creía especial, pero sí, diferente.

Mientras pensaba en ello, Hagrid regresaba con dos enormes tarros de algo espumoso y ligeramente amarillo. Lo miró con cierta curiosidad, mientras Hagrid daba un gran sorbo a su tarro y se limpiaba la barba disimuladamente con la manga de su viejo saco marrón café.

— Bébelo, te hará muy bien en un día tan caluroso como este.

Harry asintió, olisqueando el tarro. Mientras sorbía un poco de la bebida, Hagrid había alzado la cabeza y con una inspiración suave, miraba hacia la barra que tenía al frente.

— Harry mira. ¿Ves a ese hombre de allá atrás?— Harry había volteado la cabeza para mirar. No podía ver bien, así que pestañeó varias veces ante la poca luz— Ese hombre que está allí es el profesor Quirrel. Si mal no recuerdo, Dumbledore mencionó que será tu maestro este año. Tiene un pequeño defecto al hablar, así que no vayas a reírte. Vamos a saludarle.

Harry asintió, aunque una vez luego de haber probado el tarro, le había parecido lo más delicioso que jamás había tomado y no quería dejarlo sobre la mesa.

Pero Hagrid insistía.

— ¡Profesor Quirrel!— exclamó Hagrid con su socarrona voz y el hombre se sobresaltó, brincando ligeramente.

— Ah...ah...Ha Ha Hagrid.— dijo y a Harry ya le dolía la cabeza de escucharlo hablar. Trató de mantener la compostura— Ya ya co co comenzó la escuela ¿no? Cre creo que es estoy algo per perdido...

— No, profesor. Solo estaba de paso, junto a Harry Potter. Lo acompañaba a hacer sus compras para el curso. Aquí entre nosotros, Dumbledore me encargó que lo cuidara. Usted entiende. No todos los días, el gran Harry Potter se encuentra en el callejón Diagon.

Algunas personas alzaron sus cabezas para mirar hacia el joven muchacho, que se sintió ligeramente incómodo.

Bien, ya se había fijado de que Hagrid no era bueno para guardar secretos.

— Ha Harry Po Po Potter ¿dices? ¡Oh fan fa fantástico! Bienvenido a Ho Hogwarts, mu mu muchacho.

Harry observó directamente a sus ojos y al enorme turbante que recubría su cabeza. Se percató de que el hombre delgado y de aspecto nervioso, lo miraba con cierta curiosidad que no le gustaba.

— ¿Y qué se se siente ser el gran Harry Po Potter y que todos te te admiren?— preguntó.

— ¿Me admiran, señor?

Hagrid respiró pesadamente y zanjó la conversación con una sonrisa y unas palmadas en el hombro de Quirrel que parecía a punto de caerse de la silla, por la fuerza que Hagrid imprimía. Se acomodó el turbante en la cabeza y lo observó con cierto nerviosismo.

Harry había decidido sonreír igual que él y en cuanto Hagrid había comenzado a hablar de la nueva cosecha de hortensias que habían comenzado a crecer en Hogwarts, decidió regresar a la mesa y sentarse junto a su tarro. No había comprendido el asunto de "ser admirado", pero prefería no pensar en ello.

Caminaba entre algunos magos y brujas que susurraban y comentaban que él era el "gran Harry Potter" y no le despegaban la vista. Se sentía un poco incómodo, pero tenía que esperar por Hagrid.

Mientras caminaba y bajo la poca luz, chocó con alguien. Sus lentes resbalaron y pudo atraparlos en el aire, a tiempo. Con un suspiro, se apresuró a colocárselos y a disculparse con la persona con la que había chocado.

Los limpió con una de las mangas de su vieja camisa y miró hacia arriba.

Un hombre de largos cabellos negros y brillantes, lo observaba con curiosidad. Sus negros ojos, estaban posados sobre los suyos, mientras Harry lo miraba atentamente.

Estaba completamente vestido de negro y apenas podía ver sus manos sobresalir de su túnica.

— Lo siento mucho, señor. No lo vi. Esto está muy oscuro y no puedo ver bien por donde camino.

Hagrid había alzado la cabeza y con el entrecejo fruncido, se había fijado en que Harry hablaba con un extraño. Se despidió de Quirrel y pasó entre los presentes, a largos trotes. Muy pronto estaba junto a Harry.

— Harry ¿qué sucede?

— Nada, Hagrid. Sin querer me he tropezado con el señor. No puedo ver y...

Hagrid había soltado una especie de gemido de exclamación y aquel hombre, había entornado la vista hacia él.

— ¿Pro...profesor Snape? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

El hombre tan pálido como la cera, entornó la vista hacia Harry por un instante y luego, hacia Hagrid.

— Dumbledore me ha enviado, para que termine los asuntos con Potter. Hagrid.

El semi gigante lo observó confundido y pareció disconforme con lo que había dicho. Quiso replicar pero Harry se percató de que no se atrevió y a último minuto había cerrado la boca.

— Pero...Dumbledore me encargó además de a Harry, una tarea muy importante. Dijo que solo yo estaba enterado. Aunque si usted lo dice, profesor Snape, entonces ha de estar bien. Es una lástima, Harry. Estábamos pasando un buen rato juntos.

¿Quién era ese hombre? Harry lo miraba con curiosidad, mientras charlaban.

Tenía un aspecto intimidante.

— ¡Ah sí! Olvidé presentarlos. Harry, él es el profesor Severus Snape. También imparte clases en Hogwarts. Y también va a enseñarte muchas cosas diversas y entretenidas.

Snape ante aquello, miró al semi gigante con el entrecejo fruncido y sin embargo no dio opiniones al respecto.

— Y supongo que ya usted conoce a Harry Potter, señor.

— ¿Me conoce?— preguntó Harry con curiosidad y Snape se encogió de hombros, asintiendo lacónicamente.

— Todos en este lugar le conocen, señor Potter.— dijo y Hagrid asintió enfáticamente.— Y ahora, si nos disculpas, tenemos mucho que hacer. ¿No es así, señor Potter?

Pero Harry no supo qué decir al respecto. Hagrid se había inclinado en el suelo. En realidad había tenido que arrodillarse para estar a su altura. Con una sonrisa, había colocado una mano sobre su hombro y el muchacho sentía que habían colocado una pesa sobre él.

— Ya sabes Harry. Volveremos a vernos muy pronto. Si me necesitas ya sabes qué hacer. Solo tienes que decírmelo. Sé que estarás seguro con el profesor Snape. Y su tu primo vuelve a darte problemas...ya podremos ponerle unas orejas que hagan juego con su cola.

— Sí. Gracias por haberme sacado de aquel lugar en esa isla.

— No hay problema Harry.

Harry sonrió, mientras el semi gigante se ponía en pie y con una sonrisa, se despedía de ambos. Gesto que Snape, no correspondió en lo más mínimo.

— Andando, Harry— escuchó de aquel hombre misterioso y tuvo que asentir. Ligeramente confundido y triste. Hagrid parecía ser una muy buena persona.


	2. Aclaración

_Ehh, no. Realmente si me he leído el libro y me sé varios diálogos de memoria. Solo que a veces sufro de ella y me lío. Sí, ya lo había visto pero no lo he corregido. Por eso no parece que no he leído el libro ¿o sí? A veces se me pasa, lo siento._

_Y te contesto porque lo dejaste anónimos y me repatea no poder contestar._

_**MariSeverus,**_

**A new guest comment has been posted to your story and is awaiting your**  
**approval. Please login to moderate this comment.**

**Story: Las cosas cambian**  
**Chapter: 1. Chapter 1**

**From: Anonymous**

**:En serio? Rosmerta en el bar de Cabeza de puerco? por favor Mari parece que**  
**nunca hubieras leido Harry Potter**


End file.
